


Don't forget about me...

by Shinji_5659



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, BL, Future BL, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, My First AO3 Post, Possible BL, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinji_5659/pseuds/Shinji_5659
Summary: What was happening? Where was he? Who... Who had done this, and why?
Kudos: 1





	Don't forget about me...

It was too dark. He couldn’t see anything. Why was it so dark? Was he laying down? Was it always so difficult to breathe? He couldn’t make sense of anything, his head felt foggy, where was he? How did he get here? It’s too small… So claustrophobic. Was there… something on his chest? No. He couldn’t breathe. What was this, a sick joke?   
He was slowly coming to a realization of exactly where he was, well, not exactly. He didn’t know his location, but he knew… This definitely wasn’t good. He wouldn’t survive this would he?   
He takes in a short painful breathe, his chest aching as he did, and blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to get his eyes used to the lighting, or lack of it. He could hardly see the surface in front of him, reaching his left hand up, twisting it at an odd angle in order to press his palm to the surface he now knew as wood. He had made a conclusion. He was buried alive.

But why? What would someone have to gain from this? His family wasn’t rich, that was certain, so ransom was highly unlikely. Besides, he highly doubted they would care enough to actually pay a ransom for his life, they just weren’t close like that. So why was he in this situation? There wasn’t anything special about him, he didn’t think there was any reason at all for someone to kidnap him.   
He needed to gather his thoughts…

His name was Harrison Valentia, he was 15 years old, and he was buried alive.   
He was doomed. He would die here, in such a miserable way. This wasn’t the plan, he wasn’t supposed to die like this. Life truly did have a way of being cruel didn’t it? He gave a wheezy chuckle, coughing harshly as he did. This was truly life’s sense of irony wasn’t it. Killing him off like this, in such a boring way, dark and unseen by any. How pathetic. Although he did suppose it could be worse, he could be getting tortured to death. But no, he would suffocate here, alone. He started to drift lightly drift off, vision going fuzzy, he was so thirsty… How did he get here again? His thoughts trailed off as he lost consciousness, wondering if at least… Maybe Eric would notice his absence? Not like anyone else would….

……

“Where is he now? He wouldn’t stand me up like this right?” Eric looked around the modernly styled cafe he sat in, sweeping his lightly coloured hair out of eyes. He hated this place. Too much glass, overly white, clearly whoever owned the place loved white. The seats, the walls, the metal frames of the glass tables. He hated it. It burned his eyes. Plus, it was so boring looking, why not throw some colour in there? Enough about that. He was still waiting, and Harrison was still late.   
Harrison was the one who had asked him to come, so where was he? It wasn’t like him to do this, he had never stood Eric up like this before. He could laugh right about now, he was thinking of Harrison as if this was a date of sorts. He snorted lightly, wondering if his thoughts would stray any farther before Harrison would no doubt arrive, apologizing profusely for being so late.   
He was coming. Definitely. He wouldn’t have asked him here in the first place if he wasn’t…   
Eric couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering, he was beginning to feel concerned now, a feeling of apprehension slowly crawling over him. He thought back to the past weeks, noting that Harrison hadn’t been quite the same… Maybe his family were “acting up” again? He usually went into an odd state when that happened… No. He would have mentioned it. 

He picks up his mug, taking a sip of the overpriced coffee it contained. It was too sweet. He hated sweet coffee. Looking out the window to his right, he noted clouds were slowly approaching, they weren’t quite grey just yet. There was a storm approaching. The apprehensive feeling grew, before he was practically being suffocated by it. He stood from his seat, leaving a 10$ on the table. They could keep whatever change there was, he needed to look for Harrison. This wasn’t normal. He wouldn’t just disappear like this, especially not if he had made plans.   
As he walked out of the cafe on to the dreary streets, overshadowed by the newly brought in clouds, his thoughts couldn’t help but stray to the worst of situations.   
Harrison bound, bleeding. Harrison tied to a chair, beaten. Harrison lying in a ditch, soaked in his own bloo-NO! He was thinking too negatively. What was wrong with him? But still… Even if he was overreacting, he needed to find his friend, he had a really bad feeling about this….


End file.
